1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a variable curvature.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
As the functions as the multimedia are considered very important, a mobile terminal with a large screen having a large display and an 8 inch or more tablet is released. In case a screen is enlarged, demands for a curved display are increasing to enhance immersion. It is inconvenient for a user to hand-carry such a curved mobile terminal. When an end of the curved mobile terminal is pressed, the curved mobile terminal might be damaged disadvantageously.